One Day, We'll Have It All
by melanoradrood
Summary: Baby AU Drabble by request via tumblr for firstofthepacklahey [Promo Winner]. Lysaac. One Shot / Drabble. Complete. AU. No real warnings.


It was odd, this calling. It was drawing her in, and she was unable to resist. This wasn't like with the dead bodies. Oh no. Those were like losing consciousness and then waking up somewhere new. She knew everything going on, though. She could turn around and walk away. She had a few times, actually, but the curiosity was eating at her. What was it that was pulling her in?

Her question was soon answered, but not fully. Standing there, across from her, in a clearing in the middle of the preserve, was Isaac Lahey. Her eyes thinned slightly and she tilted her head to the side. Ever since everything had cleared up, and Allison and Scott had gotten back together, she had stopped seeing him. Isaac was off being busy, and Scott had said that Isaac had been trying to get a new life for himself. He had been working and studying and in general, just healing.

Lydia understood that. It was why she was no longer around so much. She had needed time to heal as well.

But what had pulled them here? The cry of a baby soon answered that.

"Is that a baby?" Lydia exclaimed, finally noting the bundle of blankets on the ground. She ran forward and sank to her knees, picking up the child and pulling back the blankets. Inside was a child, a few months old, all healthy and pink and warm. How long had it been here, and where was it's mother?

"What the hell is a baby doing out here?" Isaac asked, having approached the pair of them. She shook her head a little as she looked up at him.

"I was hoping you knew," she said, then studied the baby again. It was well taken care of, so why would anyone leave it here. "Do you smell anything? Is the mother nearby or dead?"

"I don't smell anything," he said, shaking his head in response. "It's as if the baby just magically-"

"Don't say appeared, Lahey," she snapped. That upset the baby worse, and she began bouncing the baby a little in her arms. The voice she spoke with now was sing songy, as if her words were not still sharp. "Babies do not just appear. If the baby is here, then someone brought it. Use your fucking werewolf senses and figure out where it came from. Be useful for once in your life."

Isaac shrunk back from her, seemingly a little hurt from her words, then nodded and moved around. He seemed upset, then shook his head. "There's nothing to smell, Lydia."

A sigh escaped her, and she pushed herself up off the ground with one hand while the other held the bundle of baby. "Well, come on then," she said, rolling her eyes. "We need to go see Deaton."

She had made Isaac drive her car, worried about handing him the baby. Given she had no baby seat, one of them had to sit in the back and hold the baby. After unwrapping the blankets, she had discovered a name… Alice.

The name had caused Isaac to pause for a moment, and she wondered the meaning. Either way, they made it to Deaton in no time at all, and he didn't even ask. She surmised that after a while, the vet/emissary had learned that asking questions was pointless. They rarely knew the answers, and the stranger things were, the more likely they were to happen.

"Well, it appears that you have here a beautiful and healthy little girl. Three months old. She's part werewolf, and part something else. I can't quite…" The vet looked up at the two of them, eyes flicking back and forth, and then went back to the child.

"Well, I'm going to say that since you both felt called there, you need to stay together to take care of her. Best go tell Derek. Who knows - he may have more answers than I do."

With a long sigh, they had headed to Derek next. No words were shared between them, instead long glares in the mirror each time she disliked his driving. What was she supposed to do now? Spend time with Isaac Lahey because of a child that had just appeared at random? Where were they supposed to stay? She knew that he was no longer living with Scott, nor with Derek. Was she supposed to just invite him into her home?

"This is a disaster," she murmured, looking down at the child in her arms. The baby had caught her finger in a strong grasp, and she let out a soft sigh, just watching the child sleep. "But we'll figure it out. Don't you worry."

"How are you so good at that?"

Isaac's voice startled her, and she looked up at him for a moment. "What?"

"How are you so good at holding a baby and talking to it? You're the most selfish person I know, and yet you're being caring and nurturing."

Scoffing, Lydia rolled her eyes, and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead before settling her back down in her lap. "It's a baby, Isaac. You have to be a little selfless where they're involved. They've done nothing wrong, and are innocent. Do you truly think me so cruel as to not be caring and nurturing and loving to a child that was abandoned?"

She heard him make a noise in the front seat but ignored him, attention back on the child.

Was she truly that selfish?

Arriving at Derek's, Isaac helped her out of the vehicle, and they moved upstairs to talk to the former Alpha. While his eyes did glow blue now, he still knew far more than Scott did. When it came to final decisions, Scott was the deciding vote, but anything that needed to be handled by someone older or with more experience? Always Derek.

"We don't know anything more than that," she said, finishing up her explanation of all that had occurred. "I don't know where it's from or why, but it's here now, and I'm taking care of it."

"You're both taking care of it," Derek said, arms crossed over his chest. "And the child is from the future. It's here to teach you both a lesson. For you to learn to not be a selfish brat, and for Isaac to learn to be strong and put aside his fear. You have the child for thirty days." He handed a card over to Isaac, then turned his back. "Buy whatever you need on that card. And no, I won't tell you how I know any of this. Now, go, and treat the child as if it was your own."

This was obviously a disaster. The drive to the baby store was silent once more, but no more glaring. Instead, Lydia had all of her attention on the child, and unbenownest to her, Isaac had all of his attention on the mirror, watching her. She flicked her eyes up at one point and their eyes met in the mirror. "What?" she asked, glaring at him. His head shook and he let out a huff. What had he been looking at?

Once they were at the store, though, Lydia's attention was pulled from both Isaac and the baby. A mental list was going through her head, and she pulled up a quick checklist on her phone. Only one month meant only the necessities. A car seat. Blankets. Diapers, wipes, formula, bottles. Clothes. Pacifiers. A teddy bear. Nothing more. Nothing less. The problem was, though, her hands would be full.

Turning to Isaac, she moved to hand him the child, but he just took a step back. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, eyes wide.

She rolled hers in response and took another step forward, putting the baby into his arms. "She's asleep right now. Hold her head upright. You can cradle her to your chest, if you want. Easy enough. Just hold the baby, Isaac. It will be easier while I shop."

He looked terrified, but this wasn't something she was going to allow to be up for discussion. Her hands were already on the cart, and she began moving through the store, adding one thing after another. One month. One month of formula and diapers and wipes. One month of outfits. A car seat. She splurged a little and got a portable playpen, so that the baby would have somewhere nice to sleep… Isaac could sleep on the floor beside her.

"I think that's everything," she said as they finished shopping. Isaac barely even looked at her, all of his attention locked on the baby in his arms. Lydia watched him for a moment, her eyes softening and she smiled a little. The baby looked like she fit with him, and for a moment, she could see it. The jaw line and the button nose. She could easily be his own child. Was it? Was this Isaac's baby? Then why was she involved?

Now that there was a car seat, Lydia expected to tuck the baby inside, and for the pair of them to ride in the front together, but now that Isaac had the baby, he seemed reluctant to give her up. Lydia didn't fight him on it and drove back to her place. It seemed the best answer. When they came back to reality, though, Isaac looked up startled.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, looking at the big house.

"Well, where else are we going to go? We're supposed to take care of her for the next month. What, did you think we were going to stay at Scott's place?"

"I'm not living there anymore. Pack a bag or two. We'll go to my place."

Rather than asking anymore questions, which she had a thousand of, Lydia just nodded her head. Alright then. She packed a week's worth of outfits, nice clothes and relaxing combined, along with her hair and makeup items, laptop, and a few books. They were lucky it was the summer between Junior and Senior year, and they didn't have to worry about school or daycare. Of course, this would put a bit of a crimp into her social life, but the pack would surely understand.

She wasn't even surprised when she came back downstairs and saw Isaac smiling with the baby. She paused long enough to write a note to her mom, saying to call her when she got home and that she was staying with Allison because the house was too lonely. From there, she would figure out something else if need be.

"Let's go."

It was a good bit of a drive from there, on a path towards Derek's it seemed. When they pulled up in front of an apartment complex, she was a little impressed. It wasn't the nicest part of town, but it certainly wasn't anything to frown at. They went upstairs and she was impressed to say the least. It wasn't really decorated, and reminded her a bit like Derek's place, but there was actual furniture. A couch. A table. Appliances. A few chairs that actually matched. She noted there was only one door off to the side, and she was guessing it led towards the bedroom.

"How can you afford this?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Isaac just shrugged in response. "Insurance money, from my brother and then my dad. I didn't have access to it till I got emancipated a few months ago. I didn't mind staying at Scott's at first, because it was nice to have family, but since he and Allison got back together, it felt like I was intruding."

Lydia nodded her head, then smiled as she continued to look around. Alright then. So, Isaac had his own place. Definitely a better idea.

"You can take the bedroom with the baby. I'll sleep on the couch."

"For a month?"

"Better than the floor."

And that was how it started. It was a quiet rotation, with Lydia unpacking a few items around his room and handing the baby to Isaac. At the first need for a diaper change, Lydia had to put the internet to use, and they learned together. Then it was warming up a bottle. Isaac wasn't very good at that, given he could sustain hotter temperatures, but they got it right and soon enough, he was feeding a baby.

That evening, it was all quiet and Lydia almost called out to Isaac. She could tell he was restless. But, she said nothing.

Their schedule began at that. On Day 4, they found themselves sitting on the floor laughing as they played with the baby, and on Day 7, Lydia fell asleep with her head on Isaac's shoulder while she held the baby.

Day 9, Lydia woke up to hearing Isaac screaming. She had rushed out to him and woken him up. There had been a haunted look in his eyes. He didn't talk about it. She didn't ask him. All she did was invite him to sleep in the room with her… with Alice, of course. More often than not, she woke up to him curled up on the floor with a blanket from that day on.

On Day 12, Alice had a fever, and she and Isaac spent three days up, nursing her back to health. Day 16, Lydia walked in on Isaac coming out of the shower, and on Day 18, she noticed that the teasing was flirting, and the looks they gave each other were growing longer and longer.

Day 21 was when things took a serious change. Lydia was sitting on the couch feeding the baby when she felt a presence over her shoulder. It was normal and she was becoming used to it, Isaac looking over her shoulder, when she felt something almost nuzzling there. She was so relaxed and it felt so natural she didn't even realize what was happening. Lips smoothed over her skin, then his nose, and then Isaac was tucking his face against her neck and breathing her in. She naturally tilted her head to the side, letting him in, and then she felt his lips begin again, now placing solid kisses up her neck.

A soft moan escaped her, and that was when they both froze. Where in the past he might have pressed himself against her resulting in a laugh, this was entirely different. She turned in her seat and looked at Isaac, eyes wide, while he tried to apologize. Shaking her head no, Lydia handed him the baby and slipped into the bedroom. She had to catch her racing heart.

They didn't speak again until Day 23, when the baby was crying. Isaac could do nothing, and neither could Lydia. When they moved to hand her to each other, though, both of their hands resting on the child, she suddenly calmed. Their eyes locked, and Lydia quickly moved them both towards the couch. Holding Alice alone for a moment, she let Isaac sit down, then sat beside him. It took a bit of shifting, but then he was sitting there, legs spread in the corner of the couch, and Lydia was sitting in his lap.

They fell asleep like that, Alice sleeping on Lydia's chest, and Isaacs arms wrapped around them both.

Day 24 was met with soft smiles and lingering touches. Day 25, the pack stopped by, not for the first time, and all of them noticed how changed Lydia and Isaac were, and being rather open in their movements and touches. Day 26, Isaac made them dinner and they ate it over candlelight with soft music in the background. After eating, he pulled her into his arms and asked her to teach him how to dance.

Day 27, they were making cookies together and he threw flour at her. It ended in laughter and a near kiss, and both of them swore that they saw stars. Day 28, Lydia realized how many days they had left, and both she and Isaac were constantly holding the baby. Day 29, they called Derek and asked if there was any way to extend this. He just let out a sigh and said that it was thirty days, ending at midnight.

On Day 30, Lydia woke up with red eyes. She almost had a heart attack when she saw that Alice was not in her bed, but then she heard Isaac talking. Going out, she saw Isaac talking softly to the blue eyed, reddish haired baby. More and more, Lydia was seeing parts of Isaac in the child, but there was also that slight bit of herself. The hair and the curls and the little adorable dimples…

If she had to place a child that would be theirs, this would be it.

"You have your momma's smile. So beautiful. You'll be as beautiful as her when you grow up. With my eyes, though. I wish you had her eyes."

"But I love your eyes," Lydia said, making her presence known. Isaac looked up at her and they shared a smile.

The entire day was spent laying around the house, speaking to the baby, comforting her, trying to make her happier. As it drew closer to the normal bedtime, Isaac looked heartbroken. How could she just step into the bedroom and save the last few hours for herself…

"Come to bed, Isaac," she said softly, taking his hand and pulling him with her. She handed him the baby while she changed in the bathroom to a tshirt and shorts - coincidently, his tshirt. The baby seemed to be happier when she smelled both of her parents… because that's what they had become. Her parents.

Lydia stepped into the room to see Isaac propped up on the bed, shirt off, cradling Alice to him. She joined him and quickly laid down with him, resting her head on his shoulder and cradling her hand over the baby. Their little bundle had fallen asleep, and now they just had to wait. Forty-five minutes. That's all they had left.

"Why did you look so surprised when I told you her name?" Lydia asked, her eyes watching the child.

"It was my mom's name," he murmured into Lydia's hair. It surprised her, and she started piecing the puzzle together. A child with Isaac's family name. This child was from the future. It was sent to both of them. The child had Isaac's blue eyes and curls, with Lydia's dimples, smile, and hair color. This wasn't just any child sent to them. It was their child.

"You scent me, don't you?" she asked, not moving. "That's why you rub your nose against my neck when I'm holding her. You're leaving your scent on me. Why?"

"Because it makes the baby happy," he fumbled out, but Lydia shook her head.

"Me wearing your tshirt makes her happy. You go a step further and make certain I smell like you. Even Scott noticed. Why?"

Isaac was shifting a little, and Lydia looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"She's our child, Lydia. Ours. And you? You're… you're mine as well."

This was the moment she should say she didn't belong to anyone. But nothing came.

"You're mine, for this month. You were mine. We have a family here. It doesn't matter that we weren't sleeping in the same bed, or that I've never kissed you. You're her mother, just like I'm her father. We're a family, and you are mine."

She felt her heart breaking as he tried to explain it, and she shook her head a little. "Shh. Isaac, shh. You're right. You're right. I am yours, just as you are mine."

Their eyes were locked and she was ready to lean forward to press her lips to his, when she realized they only had thirty minutes left. So instead, Lydia pulled away for a moment. Alice fussed slightly, and Isaac shifted a little.

"Here," he said, setting the baby on her other side. Lydia rolled over, her body cradled around her, and Isaac wrapped himself around them both, long arms and legs draping over Lydia. Was this how this was supposed to be? Were they supposed to lay like this at night?

"Do you know the other day at the grocery store? When that woman knocked over the cans? You used to be so skittish, but you didn't even blink. All you did was look to make sure that Alice was still asleep. You're stronger and braver, Isaac. I think you learned the lesson."

She felt him brushing his nose against her ear, and then he was propped back up again, looking at the baby sleep.

"You spent an entire day wearing day old laundry, hair in a bun, and spit up on your shirt. You're not so spoiled and selfish, Lydia Martin."

A long sigh escaped her, and she noted that Alice was grabbing for something with both hands. She slid her finger into the open fist, and Isaac did the same. It was sweet, watching the child like this, holding onto her mother and father. Lydia just smiled.

"She's our actual child, Isaac," she whispered. "I think she's our child from the future."

He stilled behind her and she held her breath, not sure how he would feel about that. Instead of any sort of anger or disappointment, he laughed a little and kissed the side of her neck. "At least I'll still have you," he murmured. She couldn't agree more.

The clock ticked closer, and at 11:59, she felt the grip begin to weaken. She didn't know what to expect, and she felt Isaac tighten his grip on her. "We need to let go of her hands, Lydia," he whispered. Lydia wanted to fight back and say no, but she pulled her finger out of the tiny grasp. Isaac did the same. The clock ticked midnight, and then she faded away, sleeping peacefully.

For about thirty seconds, nothing changed. They both laid there, looking at the spot that had held their child. And then it began. She couldn't help it. Lydia broke down in tears, and Isaac was rolling her over and pulling her to him. She could tell by the grip he had on her that he was just as heartbroken and upset. She just clung tighter to him, refusing to let go.

"She's actually gone," Lydia sobbed out. "I didn't think she would actually go. She's gone, Isaac. Our daughter is gone."

She cried harder, not able to let go, and she felt Isaac stroking her hair, trying to make it better.

"I know, Lyds," he murmured. She could hear how choked up he was. "I know, but we'll see her again. We'll see her again one day."

She cried in his arms for a while until she felt all cried out. Isaac was pulling away from her slightly, and as she pulled her face away, she held onto him tighter. They were nose to nose for a moment and she just looked at him.

"We will," she whispered in response. His hands moved to caress her face, brushing the tears out of her eyes and running her hair back from her face. She felt a few more tears build up, but her own fingers moved to run her thumbs under his eyes, then move into his hair. They lay there for a moment, caressing each other.

"I love you, Lydia," he finally whispered. "I'm in love with you. This month with you… I saw the real you. The you that you are scared to show anyone. I know you're going to say-"

"I love you, too," she whispered in response. Lydia hadn't even realized it until she heard the words out of his mouth. Over the month, she had fallen in love. They had seen each other at their worst and best. There had moments of laughter and of anger. They had bonded over the silliest things. And it wasn't just a friendship. She loved him. Loved every part of him. Loved just touching him, and he touching her.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then she was rolled onto her back as he propped himself up over her. Their eyes remained locked, and then he bent down and pressed his forehead to hers. Their noses brushed, and their eyes closed together. Ever so tentatively, their lips grazed over each other, and then they were caught in a sweet kiss.

"We'll see her again, one day," Isaac murmured against her lips. Lydia smiled softly, nodded her head, then caught him in another kiss. She would see their daughter again… but not for a very long time. Because for right now, she wanted to enjoy him.

* * *

**Note: **

**1. Thank you to Mallory [lydialittlemiss] and BriAna [paleopenwound] for Beta-ing this for me! I love you both! 3**

**2. Anyone that is here bc you are looking for an update on QOTH, I have two chapters done but no one wants to beta...**


End file.
